Forum:New Legendary Weapon Ideas/Shields
! ' Have an idea for a New Legendary Shield? Click here to add it. |info-c = #000000 |info-fc = FFFFFF }} }} Looking for other New Legendary Weapon Ideas? Click on the quotes below to fast travel to that weapon's subpage. =Shields= Spartan ''Give them nothing, but take from them everything! This Pangolin shield is a reference to Frank Miller's excellent graphic novel ''300. The flavor text is a line shouted by King Leonidas in response to the onrushing waves of Xerxes' Persian army. It may spawn with the prefixes Unyielding, Enduring, or Fortified. In addition to the increased capacity normally endowed by these prefixes, the Spartan shield will feature a non-elemental burst/wave/nova effect when depeleted that will also knockback enemies. This will mimic the phalanx technique utilized so successfully by the Spartan warriors. 03:23, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Comments / Suggestions Juggernaut ''I'm the Juggernaut... Time for legendary shield now. Pangolin - Juggernaut - DON'T YOU KNOW WHO I AM! - Referencing the juggernaut from X-men. He was incredibly strong, basically a meat covered tank. At one point he gets stuck in the floor by one of the "good" mutants. He screams, "Don't you know who I am? I'm the juggernaut Bitch!" and smashes the floor open. The effect is that all bullet damage to the vault hunter is reduced by half. However, elemental attacks, melee, and falling will still inflict the same amount of damage. A Lonely Nomad 17:10, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Comments / Suggestions Bellerophon ''Chimera? What Chimera? This wiki started out as a New Legendary "Weapons" Ideas forum, but A Lonely Nomad is right: Guns wouldn't be worth jack without shields. So...the Hyperion Bellerophon shield. Bellerophon was the legendary mortal Greek hero that slew the three-headed monster, the Chimera. The Atlas Chimera revolver shoots alternating corrosive, fire, and shock bullets. To counter this, the Hyperion corporation has created the Bellerophon shield. This shield will have corrosive, fire, and shock resistance and will emit an alternating corrosive, fire, and shock Burst, Wave, or Nova depending on the type. Keep the weapon ideas coming B'Landers, but start thinking about Legendary shield and class mod ideas. Comments / Suggestions Gump ''Run Forrest! Sidenote: First name I could come up with, open to suggestions. This shield is more unique compared to others in such as unlike other shield types which offer elemental resistance, this shield gives the wearer a feeling of being less burdened by the weight they carry, allowing a slightly higher movement speed. The shield itself has a higher recharge rate than most but in turn has a lower capacity than standard sheild of similar level. Obvious reference to Forrest Gump, noted for scenes in which he runs endlessly. SpootKnight 05:10, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Comments / Suggestions The Farragut ''Damn the torpedoes! Shield with massively increased resistance to explosive damage, from grenade, launchers, barrels, mines, etc. Title and quote in reference to Admiral David Farragut, commander of the Union naval forces during the Battle of New Orleans in the American Civil War, when the Union navy successfully pushed through a mine field to capture the city. Skeve613 18:25, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Comments / Suggestions MJOLNIR ''A 1000lbs ass-kicking! A unique shield, it increases a character's amount of health by about 40% of base sum, and has a insanly fast recharge time to make up for the low shield power (about 250). Has the additional effect of dealing shock damage when depleted, as well as when enemy is struck by melee weapon (even if you're not using a shock artifact, so if using explosive, would deal both explosive and shock). Has a major disadvantage of slowing running and melee speed by about 50%. Name is based off of the Spartan powered armor, the MJOLNIR, which wieghs about a half ton, the shock effect is based off of the Hammer of Thor, which is called MJOLNIR (though it can be spell differently), Thor was the god of thunder. Lone-Wanderer 19:41, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Comments / Suggestions Achilles ''Bathed in the river styx An Atlas rare shield which moves your critical location to your feet. Based on the greek hero Achillies who was at birth bathed in the river styx (for those who don't enjoy mythology the river that seperated the underworld from earth). His mother held him by the heel making that area the only place not touched by the river's magic. Basically it was the only part that was vulnerable like the shield.Mysillyideas 09:40, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Comments / Suggestions Torgue Thornhide ''Those who come at us with a sword... Will leave without a head! A historical reference/pun on a famous saying of Alexander Nevskiy (russian knyaz-tactitian) - "Those who come at us with a sword, shall die by the sword!" Shield has the same properties as any other Torgue shield, eg. HP bonus and same characteristic, but every melee atack on the wielder will return twice as much damage to the attacker. Sinael 23:10, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Comments / Suggestions Anshin Strawberry ''Getsuga Tenshō! *Creates a Extreme Power Blast when depleted This one is for all Bleach manga/anime series fans. This shield is a reference to the main protagonist of the franchise - Ichigo Kurosaki. First, a name of shield - Ichigo can be translated from japanese as "First Defender", "One and Five" or "Strawberry". Because we already have a Defender item I decided to the last name. Secondly, a red text - reference to the strongest attack of the main character who is fighting against Hollows and other demon-like stuff. Getsuga Tensho is just extremely large wave of energy that cut/burn/destroy/decapitates everything of it's way. Thirdly, manufacturer - Anshin is a japan company, so manga/anime reference should fit. In game - shield works similarly to the normal Burst/Wave/Nova shield, but the effect of depleted shield it looks more like a Phaseblast without artifacts. No elemental effects - just a extremely big wave of power that strongly damages all enemies around player. NBlastMax 09:33, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Comments / Suggestions Holtzman ''The slow blade penetrates the shield Halves (or greater) bullets damage taken but doubles melee damage taken. Has very low sheild power but very quick recharge. Name and red text reference to Frank Huberts Dune series. Holtzman, the name of the inventor of the technology that lead to the creation of the shield. The red text, a quote from one of the main characters, Gurney Hallek, while instucting another main character on the use of the sheilds. TheDataAngel 00:58, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Comments / Suggestions Fusion Powered Protector ''The radiation surges through you Doubles your jump height like the hulk, Regens health also. High Capacity and Regen rate with Corrosion resistance. Maybe this is to much but when your in a non-lancer vehicle, you get longer afterburner and heal rate increased. When your'e near enemies they slowly succumb to radiation sickness. Could tie in with The Incredible Hulk and Spiderman. - BLObOrt 21:23, September 25, 2010 (UTC) If any one else wants to add submit ideas below Comments / Suggestions Excalibur ''Long Live The King'' The Excalibur is a Torgue shield, that has the ability that increases the maximum health a character, by 150%. It also has the ability, to regenerate health at a moderate pace (would have a quick health regeneration description). The third ability is that the wielder can't become affected by elemental damage(regular damage would still be applied normally). The shield's name is a reference to the legendary sword Excalibur. Legends from the story of King Arthur stated that the sword was a powerful weapon. It's sheath (the shields namesake) was also powerful in the regard that it protected it's wielder from magic, poisons, and sickness. The text is a reference to King Arthur and his legacy as king of England. (Trail_blazer) Comments / Suggestions Pangolin Wobbuffet ''Wobba, wob! - bullets bounce off the shield in the direction they came (but you still receive damage). a reference to Wobbuffet from pokemon (i'm a big pokemon gamer, not so much the anime or cards though..). he is generally banned from competitive battling since he knows moves that allow him to double the damage he took from an attack, he has plenty of hitpoints to suffer the attack, and his ability locks pokemon in battle with him ( no escape). but the idea is he basically bounces back the attack, like this shield. Comments / Suggestions The Hood ''I'm going to need help getting this armor off A reference to the new Robin Hood movie, this will make loose objects (opened weapon&ammo chests, crates, dead bodies..) form a whirlwind around the wearer. The shield itself will probably be not very good for balancing reasons. 12:28, March 18, 2012 (UTC)Last Chance Comments / Suggestions